


first date

by sourcheeks



Series: jungle juice [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Orange laughed, a soft chuckle accompanied by that small, doofy smile. Jungle Boy really did want to kiss him, wow. Making out in a backseat didn’t even sound bad.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy | JC Ryder/Jungle Boy (Professional Wrestling)
Series: jungle juice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	first date

Apparently Orange just dresses like that. Jungle Boy idly wonders if he even owns any other clothes, but he can’t ask, because he and Orange were holding hands. If he  _ really _ wanted to, he could easily tug his hand free from Orange’s loose grip, but he didn’t really want to let go of his hand. 

He had no idea where they were going, letting Orange lead the way. He was almost reluctant to follow Orange into the bar, because it looked, for lack of a better term, seedy as fuck, but Orange didn’t seem scared, which calmed him down. 

Orange didn’t take him to the bar, tugging him instead to a small corner booth. “So we can talk,” he explained, slumping into one side of the booth. Jungle Boy smiled at him, pleased by the small display of thoughtfulness. 

“Thanks.” He sat cross-legged in the booth, looking around the bar. There were battered menus on the table, laminate bubbling away from the paper to render it nearly illegible in spots. Jungle Boy looked over the drinks, glancing up when Orange snapped for his attention. 

“Hungry?” Orange made a C sign at his chest, drawing it down his torso. 

Jungle Boy nodded quickly. “Very hungry,” he confirmed. “Didn’t know this was a dinner date,” he added with a teasing wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“I could take you to the movies after, but it would be faster to skip the middleman and make out in my car.” 

Jungle Boy blushed, hands fluttering near his chest. “Orange.” It was all he could think of - who said stuff like that?

Orange laughed, a soft chuckle accompanied by that small, doofy smile. Jungle Boy really did want to kiss him, wow. Making out in a backseat didn’t even sound bad. Jungle Boy ducked his head, observing the menu intensely. He signed his order to Orange, who translated for the bored-looking waitress. 

“Do you ever wear anything but that?” Jungle Boy asked. 

“Sometimes. Why?”

“Looks good,” Jungle Boy affirmed hastily. “You’re really handsome.”

“So are you.” Orange actually reached across the table to tuck Jungle Boy’s hair behind his ear, which was the most initiative Jungle Boy had ever seen him put forth. 

Jungle Boy rested his cheek on Orange’s palm, closing his eyes. Orange had soft hands, which was surprising given their line of work. He supposed Orange’s hands were in his pockets so often they probably rarely caught canvas and rope. Orange’s thumb swiped lazily over his cheekbone, and Jungle Boy wondered for a fleeting moment if they were about to kiss. God, he really wanted to kiss him. He was about to lean in when the waitress cleared her throat. Jungle Boy shrank back, embarrassed, as she set down their drinks. 

Orange sipped his OJ, Jungle Boy picking at his nails nervously. He didn’t want to say anything stupid, so he thought for a long time about what he wanted to say. Orange seemed perfectly comfortable with the silence, just looking at Jungle Boy. Or he was probably looking at Jungle Boy. The sunglasses made it hard to tell. They ate in silence, Jungle Boy nudging their feet together under the table. 

Orange paid for their dinner, putting one arm around Jungle Boy when they left the bar. Jungle Boy leaned into his side, huddling against him for some measure of protection against the dreary drizzle that had started up outside. Orange slid into the backseat of his car, and Jungle Boy joined him, sliding close to him. Orange put a hand on his hip. “You’re handsome.” 

Jungle Boy just nodded, leaning up to kiss him. He climbed up into Orange’s lap, knocking off the other man’s sunglasses to see his eyes. He was pleased to see Orange with wide pupils, hair disheveled. That was hot. 

“Hotel room?” Jungle Boy signed.

Orange nodded, gently lifting Jungle Boy out of his lap and climbing over the console into the driver’s seat. “Hotel room.”


End file.
